Marine Fighter Squad 149
by WolfGrunt987
Summary: Story about ISAF Marine Fighter Squad 149. When MFS149 is sent on a routine air support mission, everything changes very quick. From peace to war in a flash. Swearing and violence. R&R!


**I do not own Ace Combat. Nor do I own any of the planes mentioned in the story.**

"MFS-149 check in," Flight Leader Chuck Galloway called over the radio to his squad.

"149-2 here," Flying number 2 in the pattern was the squad executive officer Lieutenant Ben Jensen reported in. As the rest of the squad reported in, Galloway double-checked the computer read-outs for the weapon systems on his F-14 fighter. The squad was flying a cover mission over some remote island that ISAF had built up as a space launch center. It was well placed, as it was out of the range of the enemy B2's that could bomb it into dust and an aircraft carrier would have some trouble slipping past the sea-radar stations set up.

"AWACS calling MFS-149 flight leader," The AWACS circling overhead called. "Inbound targets range 265 miles and moving at high speed, radar images detect MiG29s, F15s, and Su-37 fighter-bomber aircraft. Move on heading 160 to intercept."

"Roger AWACS, Flight 149 turning on 160 to intercept." Galloway called back. He switched to his squads freq, " Targets moving in on heading 160, 265 miles out. We have to intercept them before they get to the islands." Once he finished the transmission, he turned on the afterburners; after all they HAD to take out those fighters before they got to the space center.

After about 15 minutes his radar operator picked up the contacts on the close range radar, they were 10 miles out. Galloway cut the afterburners and began visually searching the area. He saw a glint high at 12 o'clock high, maybe 2,000 feet above him. _Must be an AWACS or a tanker, _he was thinking. Deciding to do a flyby to check for ID, he pulled back on the stick and rose 2,000 feet in altitude.

When he flew by he saw an insignia of the Bulkan Air Force. Hitting the airbrake he pulled up and flew a split-s to get on the planes tail. Before he hit the targeting switch he saw that a MiG29 was taking on fuel. _That must be a KC-10 or an old L-1011 they got when they took the eastern part of the continent. _He first got a lock on the tanker and let an AIM-9 Sidewinder missile go after the plane.

The MiG pilot must have seen Galloway's plane for he disconnected from the tanker and tried to pull up. Right as he did the Sidewinder hit his starboard engine and the plane caught fire. Galloway saw, out of the corner of his eye, the pilot eject. He gave it none of his attention has he lined up for another shot on the tanker. But he came in to fast and was too close for missiles before he could get a lock. Galloway swore and flipped the switch to select the dual 20mm cannons on his F-14. Getting a good shot he let a 10 second burst rip into the tanker. He saw it burst into flames and assumed that he had ripped open a fuel tank connected to the refueling arm.

"This is Flight Leader Galloway, I have two confirmed kills. A MiG29 and either a

KC-10 or an L-1011. Could not ID second kill." He called to the AWACS keep those damn kills confirmed. He pushed down on the stick and dove to return the squad. As he rejoined the formation one of the nuggets in the squad called that he had seen a formation of five enemy fighters heading in the opposite direction. "Roger that, Jensen with me to recon that formation."

As he and Lieutenant Jensen banked out of the formation they pulled into a position so they could cover each other. They finished the bank and increased the engine power to catch up with the formation. When they were about 1,000 feet behind the formation they confirmed that it was a formation of 5 enemy Su-37 fighter-bomber aircraft. But Jensen noticed that each plane had a large number painted in yellow on the vertical fin of the aircraft. "Boss, that's a Yellow Squad formation!"

"Just get a lock and then hit the burner to get the fuck out of here," After ending that sentence he started to get a lock on the lead plane, right before the lock finished the formation broke and the mixed in with a larger formation of F-15's and MiG29's. "Squad get the fuck to our position and be ready for one hell of a fur ball!" Galloway called back on the radio.

The rest of the squad joined up about 2 minutes later and they moved into the enemy formation. Galloway broke off and turned onto the tail of a F-15 and lined up for a missile shot right as a burst of machine gun fire streaked past his cockpit. But that ended quickly as Jensen dove from above and nailed the plane that fired on Galloway.

Galloway had lost the F-15 in the few seconds he wasn't paying attention. But he easily found another target and lined up for a shot and let a missile streak towards it. The enemy pilot tried to bank right but the missile hit is wing and blew it off, sending the plane spiral into the blue ocean.

He then spotted a Su-37 shoot down one of Galloway's pilots. The Yellow was well below him so he flipped upside down and dropped altitude to get behind the Yellow Squad plane. He managed to do so right as the Yellow banked sharply to avoid getting a missile in its ass. Galloway managed to follow it and get a lock with his missile. He let it go and watched it track its target, but right before the missile hit he Yellow cut his engines and dropped to avoid the missile.

"SHIT! This is 149-Leader, down to one remaining missile. AWACS get some backup." Galloway yelled into his helmet microphone. He lined up for another missile shot on the Yellow and let the last one go. This time the enemy plane couldn't dodge; the missile hit the vertical fin and blew it off along with a good chunk of the rear of the plane.

As Galloway watched the plane drop into the ocean below he read a enemy radio message, "A Yellow is down, repeat a Yellow is down. All remaining Yellow Squad planes leave the area."

Galloway tried to follow the fleeing Yellow formation but they had lit afterburners and were way out of range for him to catch. He turned back into the fight, fully intending to battle with only his guns. He tracked a MiG29 going around the edge of the main battle and went after it. Galloway got on his tail and let a 10 second burst go. The MiG jinked and the rounds missed, but Galloway still had a lock and let another burst go, the second burst hit the plane in the middle and worked its way up the nose, piercing the canopy and killing the pilot.

"Flight 149-Leader reporting 3 more kills repeat 3 more kills: 1 F-15, 1 MiG29, and 1

Su-37," he reported to AWACS again. He pulled the stick to the right and banked to rejoin the fight. He pulled onto the tail of another F-15 and managed to get guns locked when the radio crackled to life and reported, "All Flight 149 aircraft, aircraft carrier is 15 miles on heading 360, backup is coming in. Another squad of F/A-18 equipped for air. Stay on station until F-18s hook up before heading to carrier."

_Finally, the cavalry to the rescue; just like in the old western movies. _They held station for another 2 minutes when the spotted the backup coming in. _Man, those things and packing a lot of missiles. Maybe I'll get a F/A-18 squad for my next assignment._ When the backup had been on station for 60 seconds the survivors of Flight 149 left the area and landed on the carrier that had brought the backup. Once they landed they took on more fuel and all missiles and guns reloaded.

Galloway was the last to land and the first to take off again. He didn't wait for the rest of his squad to take off, he went right back to the fight. Right as he spotted the enemy formation he pulled up behind them and selected his new Phoenix long-range missile system. These missiles could track up to four targets from 3 to 100 miles away. He selected all four and got solid lock on four different targets. All of his Phoenix missiles where gone but he still had four Sidewinders.

He lit afterburner and moved into range for the Sidewinder's and got a good lock on a

F-15. He let the missile go less than a second before a missile hit his F-14 and blew off the right engine and a large chunk of the right wing. Galloway went spiraling into the blue ocean.

HAHAHAHA! Should update this soon but idk when I'll get back to it. Working on several other stories also. Check 'em out.

101st Orbital Drop Shock Troopers – Halo FanFic (Chps. 1-2 posted)

Wind of the Hawks – Battlefield 2 FanFic (coming soon)

Vietnam: View from A Grunt – Battlefield Vietnam FanFic (coming soon)


End file.
